La Vie de Bianca Florence
by Miss Hajimemashite
Summary: NOTHING TO DO WITH SIMS REALLY! Bianca moves to America and gets pregnant... nuff sed. Rated M for strong language and a couple of parts which could be lime if you see it that way lol XD Should I finish this? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME! XD
1. New Start

**A/N – Wrote this ages ago. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED! Plz review and ignore any shitty references I throw into this. XD**

La Vie de Bianca Florence

Chapter One

Sleepily, I tied back my white blonde hair. My first day at this new school – Medina Senior High School. I was a Junior, 11th Grade. Equivalent to Year 12. You see, I had just moved here from a small town in Kent, England. I wondered if people would laugh at my accent. It's a bit like a London accent, I guess, but it's a bit posher.

I climbed slowly into my white dress, which came to just above my knees. It had a lace trim around the bottom of it and on the neckline. It contrasted my black shirt underneath it perfectly. I put on a pair of plum tights and stepped into my black pumps. I neatened the bangs in my hair, then placed a purple flower clip in it. My hair reached my waist and it was perfectly straight, after going over some messy bits with a straightener. I applied some pink blush to my cheeks, as well as a clear lip gloss to shine my rose lips.

"Bianca, get down here now! I'm not wasting these pancakes!" my mum, Florence, called to me from the bottom of the stairs, "Don't you make me come up there!" Her deep Stoke was a large contrast to my clearer Southern accent. I reached over my bed for my bag. I put my Hello Kitty pencil case, iPhone and notebook inside, then grabbed my black leather jacket and went down to my family.

My dad, Ralph, was reading the local newspaper. "Good morning Bee." He knew I had hated him calling me Bee since I was about 10, so he says it to aggravate me. My little brother from doom Finlay Ralph said, "Don't trip!" then he proceeded to attempt to trip me up. And failed, of course. Little bastard. I hastily ate the pancakes then legged it out of the house to my new car. It was a pink Micra C+C. I had got my license the day before, and today would be my first time driving it.

It took me 5 minutes at the most to reach Medina High. I got there early. It was better to be alone than with my nutjob family. About 10 minutes after I arrived, 3 girls approached. At the front was a tall, skinny brunette wearing glasses and a long black tailored dress. To her left was a confident-looking, curvaceous blonde with designer clothes, and to her right was a short and pale gothic girl with black lace fingerless gloves and a black and red corset/dress.

The blonde was the first to speak, with a strong (and obviously fake) valley girl accent. "Are you, like, new? Coz I never like saw you before." she asked me, so I answered her. Then the brunette said, "Shut up Meryl. I'm Serah. You?" She sounded paradoxically shy and confident at the same time. "Uh, I'm Bianca. Bianca Hollister." "Wow, like, check her accent! It's like totally British!" Meryl said.

The gothic girl stared at the floor. Meryl continued. "Oh, check this. Like, I totally twisted my ankle yesterday. It's like killing me. I need a hug!" She suddenly and inexplicably squeezed me as if I was her lover. The gothic girl finally looked up, rolled her eyes and groaned boredly. "Don't worry. She does it all the time." She had a flat, depressed tone to her voice, and sounded quiet and shy. "Oh fuck off fugly!" Meryl hissed to her, "I like need some affection. Shame momsie and popsie don't like give a total fuck about me." "Oh, at least I'm not mental!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE! I KNOW YOU ALL DISAPPROVE OF ME! BUT I'M GONNA SHOW YOU ALL!" "No! It isn't! When will you get it into your dumbass head that you have HPD, huh?" "Fuck OFF, Meredith!"

Meryl stormed off. Meredith shook her head. "Fuckin sis." she snapped. It was then that I noticed the resemblance between them. The bell rang out loudly, and Meredith asked me if I was in Maths with Miss Sullivan first. I was. I hurried to form then went to Maths. After an embarrassing intro by miss, I was seated. Next to a boy. He was nice looking, but he sure was annoying. It's just Bianca, for fuck's sake! Do not vocalize my middle name!

At lunch, I sat with Serah and Meredith. Meryl didn't turn up to any classes after the argument with Meredith. "I hope she gets raped. Psycho bitch." was all that Meredith had to say, to which Serah replied, "I want you to quit callin me, callin me, followin me followin me-" "Shut the fuck up with shit rap songs!" "Oh piss off! If you don't like it, go make some friends." "No, you. Hypocrite." I was watching a full blown argument form centimetres away from me.

Next thing, Meredith poured her Pepsi onto Serah's curly hair. Serah pulled Meredith's hair and forced her onto the ground. Meredith tripped Serah, then hit her over the head with her lunch tray. "Fucking BITCH!" Serah screamed, scratching her long nails into Meredith's cheek, leaving 4 red, dripping streaks on her face. Meredith grabbed Serah by the neck, pinned her against the main building, and began to punch her viciously, like an animal. A large, cheering crowd began to gather. I stepped back, in fear. I heard people say things like "Go get her, Zombie!" and "Kick her in the face, Frizzball!" I also heard something disturbing. "God, fighting again? Geez, these girls are loners with issues! But I guess it's usually the twins."

As I walked towards the fountain, I heard an uproar from the crowd. Then I noticed – they were joining in! I had witnessed a riot forming infront of my eyes! I didn't know what to do. So I grassed them all up. By the time I had finished talking to Principal Regan, more of less the whole school was in uprising, over a playground fight. Some of the bystanders were claiming that "Meryl Payton showed up and told everyone to side with either Meredith or Serah" and then I saw her. Watching with a smug smirk on her face, and frowning if people didn't look at her when she cheered. She was pure evil. Self-centred and animalistic. In the end, she climbed on top of the fountain's statue, completely naked apart from her red plaid miniskirt, swinging her white blouse around. She screamed "Hey BOYYYYYS!" and proceeded to get boys to go up there and grope her, taunting "You ain't a man until you like touch my ass." She was beyond animalistic. She was like a vampire, almost, hungry for blood and meat. Her exhibitionism showed that she was provocative and lustful.

At end bell, the boy from Maths came up to me. "Hey, where you walkin to?" he asked me. "What's it to you?" I replied irritably. "Don't you wanna walk with someone, loner?" "Ugh. I live on Cicada Avenue." "Oh, I live on Butterfly Avenue. Not that far. Let's go." He was so annoyingly persistant. But he offered, and I didn't want to be on my own so I went with him. The school had calmed down since lunch, but Meryl's few extreme supporters were still trying to stir things back up. Meryl, Meredith and Serah had been in the principal's office all afternoon. At least with someone else I'd be safe.

Armel was still annoying, but he was getting a bit friendlier. Maybe I was getting used to him. He kept flicking his strawberry blonde hair out of his face. He told me about his sister, Sakura, who had the same hair colour as him. Sakura is Japanese for cherry tree/blossom, and it is also a name for Japanese cherry blossom. He cares a lot for his sister, and from what Armel has told me, she is a very sweet little girl. Maybe that's why her full name is Sakura Romanenko.

Armel also told me about the rest of his family. His father is a Ukrainian of Mongolian and Russian descent, and he is a Ukrainian American (i.e. born in Ukraine and emigrated here as a child). His mother is Japanese American of Russian and Ainu descent. He looks a bit Japanese and he has beautiful Japanese eyes, but his skin is quite pale. He continued to shyly flick his hair. "So, Bianka Firentsu Horisutā, do you like it here?" he asked in his deep voice. "Don't know really." I said.

It has been 3 months since that day and I have done many things, include write a song/poem/story – Sakura In The Wind

Summertime has come, bringing in a whole new dawn,

Across the world it shines a new light,

Hikari it is, lighting up the stage of life,

I hope it won't leave me for a thousand years.

Tears flooding through, my crystal aqua eyes,

Glistening in the new sunlight,

At least I won't cry, when the sun beams down on me,

Because I won't have anymore tears to shed.

Yesterday it was, and it's history today,

And I don't want to think about it,

The day I didn't say, "Ai no kokuhaku",

And I lost my final chance.

I guess it was coming, ganbatte no more,

Stop my emotion, kudasai,

My heart bleeds, it is full of sadness,

I deserve to feel like this.

Then the yami disappears,

The regret floats away,

I feel freedom once more,

Like sakura in the wind.

I don't really feel, as if I'm truly here,

It's as if jealousy has engulfed me,

I watch the show, and it's reminding me,

Of a pack of wolves in the forest.

Hunting together, and in the distance,

A lone wolf staring in the yuki,

Feeling alone, namida down her cheeks,

As I realize watashi wa ookami.

Then the yami floods back in,

The regret clings onto me,

All freedom drifts away,

Like sakura in the wind.

The chinmoku rolls like nami,

The fear hunts around me,

My sanity swishes softly,

Like sakura in the wind.

A/N: Sorry, creative urges. Ohayou gozaimasu. Bianca H/x

It's been 3 months already. Serah and Meredith made up after being excluded for 2 weeks. Meryl was excluded for 4 because she was partly the reason the school went crazy, and plus she streaked around the school. Apparently it wasn't the first time she'd done either. Meredith says that she has reasons behind her behaviour – she's on meds and behavioural therapy for something called Histrionic Personality Disorder. It's basically where a person is very seductive, attention-seeking, dramatic and prone to sudden mood changes. It also causes her exhibitionist episodes, as well as starting uprisings and riots, because it gains her attention and compliments.

Serah has changed a bit since I first met her. She is not as plain as she used to be and her hair is now straight. After the big fight, she has also toughened up considerably, and nobody thinks of bullying her now. Armel has been teaching me some Japanese and Russian. He was initially annoying but now he's tamed quite a bit.

I let my long, straight hair flow down my back like a waterfall. I applied some clear lipgloss, mascara, black eyeshadow and rose blush. I met up with Armel at quarter to eight and we walked to Medina Bay. It looks magnificent, even in the winter. A thin blanket of fresh snow glistened, covering the sand. I heard a loud valley girl talking. The twins had arrived. "Ohayo gozaimasu." I said. "Kawaii, Bianca!" Like, totally!" Meryl replied, then took her shirt off and threw it into the sea. Meredith groaned boredly and said, "It's kinda getting old, Meryl."

After 2 hours of walking around town, the twins had to go to visit their grandparents, to their disappointment. So Armel and I went to Pearl's Bar for a continental breakfast. We talked, laughed, and I felt different around him. Even more so than I had the past few weeks. I froze up when he looked into my eyes. He flicked his sakura hair from his face and stared at me with his deep grey eyes. My heart literally froze as they stared into my soul, shining in the reflecting snow.

We walked back to Cicada Avenue. As we approached Jungle St, he got really close to me. I turned to him, and he looked pale and nervous. He leaned in close to me, and I did the same. He tilted his head to the left and I closed my eyes, knowing what would come next. After about ten seconds of my tense anticipation, his soft, plump lips touched mine. I knew I didn't love him, so I tried to pull away. But I couldn't. I had fallen for Armel Romanenko, of all people. We frenched for about 10 minutes. His tongue swum around in my moist mouth. It was soft. He tasted of mint and lime, from the tic tacs he had earlier.

He held tightly onto my hand, as if he never wanted the kiss to end. I didn't either, but I knew we had to stop sometime. So I persuaded my self to pull away. Then I made a huge mistake. "Shall we take this to your house?" I said. Oops. I didn't want to dive in the deep end with any boy straight away, ever. Armel had a strange effect on me. I hoped for him to kindly say no. Instead, he took my hand in his again and we ran to his house.

It was a large detached house, which was very modern looking. We went in and it was silent. His family had gone into the city to do some shopping. "They won't be back for at least 3 hours yet. Make yourself at home. Want a poptart?" "Yes please. Do you have cheese flavour?" "M-hm. It'll be 2 minutes. Go on YouTube and put in Heavy Rotation by AKB48. My laptop's on the coffee table. It's the orange one, not the black one." After an eternity, the laptop loaded. Armel came in with the poptarts just in time for the song to start playing.

After we ate the poptarts, Armel gave me some bubblegum. We began to french ferociously. We rolled off the sofa onto the floor, but we continued to kiss. I felt his hand go up my shirt. I didn't stop him. I realized that I wanted this. I felt his warm hand cup my breast. I began to feel relieved that I asked to come here. I began to feel… different. Then I felt something hard between my legs and I saw a bulge in Armel's jeans.

He led me to his bedroom as he began to unbutton his shirt. We lay on his bed, stripping each other. He took a condom out of a box. I was beginning to feel like I do when I… _play_ with myself, except someone else was making me feel that way. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't wanna hurt you." he asked. I nodded and pleaded, "Please, just do it."

The next half hour was a blur. We made passionate love and I realized that he was truly in love with me. Afterwards, we lay on the bed until we regained our strength. It was then that I felt extremely awkward, and also noticed stains on the bedsheets. "Oh shit." I said. I nodded to the stains on the bed. Armel's face went red and he said, "I guess you were too irresistible. Have you done it before?" "Nope." "Oh my God. We just had our first time with each other. You're amazing, by the way."


	2. Oh Dear

**A/N – This is where the clichés begin… so many Sims teen pregnancy stories on YT XD Teenaged is the best one tho :)**

**Chapter 2**

We smooched on the doorstep, then I walked home. When I got in, Finlay was making flour and water bombs with his little mates of doom, Leo and Shaun. "Watch your hair!" Leo giggled. I scared him. It worked.

I went to my room and called my only remaining friend from Kent, Sasha. "Hey Sash." I said. "Guess what. I lost my virginity!" Sasha was so jealous. She'd been up to the usual. School, home, talking to those deserting bitches Anna and Maddi. Made me want to snooze. So I made up an excuse that I had to have my dinner. She stupidly believed me.

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Armel, the kiss, the sex, the fact that I was in love with him. It must have been about half past 2 when I finally fell asleep. I woke up at ten and I was exhausted. I still thought about the events of the previous day. I lazily slipped into my skinny jeans, tan trench coat and black boots. I also applied some clear lip gloss and brown eyeshadow, then I went to the beach.

When I got there, Meryl waved to me and came running over. She was acting calmer. "I had to take the meds because they said. But I am not going to therapy. Fuck that, like totally fuck that." She was wearing minimal makeup and less skimpy clothes. She looked so much prettier now she was more natural. She also looked a lot more like Meredith, except she had blonde hair.

I spent hours contemplating if I should tell Armel that I love him, or that I like him as a friend. The sad thing is that I can't decide. And plus we did sleep with each other, so that makes it harder. I'll have to leave it a few weeks, and hope he breaks up with me first. I can't even imagine breaking up with someone. But Armel… I think I do love him, deep inside. I just need to wake up from my fantasy world and face reality – I am deeply in love with the most annoying person ever.

Well, you could say that me and Armel have ended up together. Fortunately, after waiting 2 months, he hasn't broke up with me. Yes, I did just say fortunately. I can finally admit that I do love Armel and yes, we do have an active love life. In every way. If you know what I mean. On a grosser note, I have caught a sickness bug. I don't get it. There are no reports of sickness bugs going around Medina. And instead of losing weight because I am ill, I'm gaining it. Ewwww. I'm not pregnant, though. I don't think so, anyway. We use protection every time, I think. I think… Holy. Fucking. Shit. Our first time. I remember now.

I decided to confide in Serah. I met up with her at the beach. "Konnichiwa, Serah!" "Jesus, Armel's gone to your head." "Um, Serah, I think I'm pregnant. Or could be. I don't know. I have all of the symptoms." "OK. It's called a pregnancy test. We need to get one from the chemist. Then you relieve yourself on it. And it-" "Shut the fuck up!"

I decided to take the test after 3 days of hesitation. I dazily took the test, confident that it would be negative. Then, after what seemed like forever, a symbol showed up. "Please let it be a minus." I wished to myself. It was… not. It was a plus. It was positive. The next few hours were a blur. My nutcase family wanted to know why I was away with the fairies. I ignored Armel's calls.

On Monday, I had to face school. "Hey, why were you like blanking all of us?" Meryl confronted me, and she didn't look too happy about it. "Hey, Meryl, calm down. I think I know why. Was it… the thing… on Friday, after school?" "Mm-hm." I nodded shamefully. Serah dropped her school bag and hugged me for ages. "I'm so sorry." she said into my long white/blonde hair. Meredith stood and stared longingly at us, as if she felt lonely, and unable to be better than us. Serah and her have kind of disliked eachother since the riot.

Armel was blanking me. Great. I kept apologizing. Then he said, "Just fuckin' let it go, OK? We're over! You obviously want it to be!" "I DON'T! Just – I need to tell you something in private, incase you give a shit." "Oh, so it's me who doesn't give a fucking shit now, is it? Well fuck you then!" "OH it's me, is it? Just meet me at the beach in 10, if it's not too fucking much." I stormed off towards Medina Beach, trying not to cry.

Armel arrived shortly after me, panting. He'd obviously ran after me. "Oh, so you did show up, then." "Just tell me. You're seeing someone else, aren't you? That's why you were ignoring my calls." "No, you don't-" "I don't get it, do I? I love you, and you go and throw it in my fuckin' face?" "It's not tha-" "Stop denying it! Why did you do this to me? You're a bitch, you know that?" "Well you don't even care enough to listen to me!" "We're finished, skank, truly. HOPE YOU'RE FUCKIN' PROUD OF YOURSELF!" "Oh, well that's dandy with me!" "Oh, I'm so glad. ECSTATIC! Really, I'm glad you-" "I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! THERE I TOLD YOU! Happy?" I ran towards the beach bar, trying to hide my tears. A lump formed in my throat, my face contorted and I collapsed into the sand with depression.

I heard Armel run up to me. I got up, tears blurring my vision, towards the sea. "I'm sorry. Is it true?" "What the hell do you think? Would I ever… lie to you?" "Babe, I'm sorry I thought you lied to me." "Well I'm fuckin' sorry too!" Then he did something that really surprised me. He took me into a long embrace. "I love you, Bianca Florence. I always will." he said softly before kissing me softly on the lips.

I pulled away as I burst into tears. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't have come here…" "Don't say that!" Armel said, his voice beginning to crack, "I'll be there for you. No matter what." A single tear ran down his cheek as he tightened his hold on me and cried sweetly into my hair. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I held him close to me. His hand rested onto my stomach. "Our baby." He seemed so happy, yet so confused.

XXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXX

(hooray for references)

I walked home in a daze. What could I do? I had to stay strong for her. I'm too young to be a father. I'm 16. But… I love our child, even though it hasn't even been born. I want the baby. But I'm just so scared. What will her parents say? What will mine say? I love them both. I walked into the house and up to my room in silence. I picked up my acoustic guitar and I began to write a song… for Bianca Florence, and our baby.

XXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXX

I ran past my family to my room, trying to hide my tears. I locked my bedroom door as I heard footsteps rush up the stairs. "Bee, darling, what's up? Open the door, darling!" "Piss off!" Eventually my father gave up and went downstairs. I could hear them worrying over me. They wouldn't be so caring if I told them why I was upset. I had to tell them. I had to get over myself and tell them. I calmed down, wiped off my running makeup and went downstairs, shaking.

"Hi." "Honey, sit down." "What's up, Bee?" "Um, firstly… I've got a boyfriend." "Who, Bee?" "Armel Romanenko, the annoying one." "Have you broken up, honey?" "No… I'll just say it. You're going to hate me so much." "Just say it, Bee." "… I'm pregnant." "WHAT?" The expressions on their faces were enough. I ran upstairs to avoid their Spanish Inquisition. "Get here RIGHT NOW, SLUT!" I heard mother say. I was keeping it, no matter what. Armel is staying with me. I don't care what anyone thinks. Anger surged into me as I packed my bags with as much as I could fit into my car. I managed to fit most of my possessions, although I had to leave some clothes. I didn't want them anyway.

My mother kept glaring at me whenever I went to or from my car. I swear at one point my dad muttered, "Hurry up ang get out." I listened to Toraware no Babel (Babel Captive) by Nana Mizuki as I drove off, not looking back. I pulled up outside of Armel's house. "Oh my God. You told them?" he asked, worried. "What do you think. Can I park by of your house? Looks like this is my new home."

Armel's parents seemed so nice. Armel sat down and introduced me. We talked, and Mrs Romanenko even gave me some of her homemade kake udon. "Why did your parents make you go?" Mr Romanenko asked me with a mildly Russian accent as Sakura passed me some sakuramochi, which she had made herself. I hesitated, then Armel said it before I did. "She's pregnant. And it's my child." Mrs Romanenko dropped her sakuramochi and her mouth fell open, revealing a tongue piercing. After a few seconds, she normalized. "Wow… that's a shock." She sounded youthful.

The Romanenkos let me stay with them until I'd gotten myself on my feet again. I was sharing with Sakura. She was listening to You Make Me Want To Be A Man by Utada, which happens to be one of my favourite songs. "Konban wa! Watashi no namae wa Sakura desu! Anata no namae wa Bianca Florence desu, hai?" "Ummm... oh! Hai." "Your name means white... imma call you Shiro! Anata no atarashii namae wa Shiro desu!" "You can speak fluent Japanese?" I asked, perplexed. "Hai! Watashi no haha nihongo desu!" "How old are you, Sakura?" "Watashi wa juuni-sai desu. Anata?" "Juu-roku." Sakura sounded like she was really upbeat and kind. Just the type of person to share a room with.

I woke up late morning the following day. Sakura was watching a MMD video of a song called Renai Circulation. I could smell borscht and fish cooking downstairs. I sleepily lumbered downstairs to Armel and his father. Mrs Romanenko was making borscht and salmon mlyntsi. "Sleeping Beauty awakens." Armel exclaimed. "Do you usually sleep late? Don't waste the day, get up earlier and watch TV! That's what I say… uh…" Mr Romanenko trailed off, embarrassed, "Anyway, dobroe utro, printsessa!" Mrs Romanenko came through. "Hello, Mrs Romanenko and Mr Romanenko." "Oh, call us Ivan and Kimiko. By the way, Bianca, Armel and I are Yuhara-Romanenko, it's just Armel being lazy when he says he's just Romanenko." "God damnit mom!" "Hypocrite."

Meryl called me at about midday. "Hey babes. Like, what's been up with you lately? You totally flipped out and ignored me. Any help here?" "Uh, I'm pregnant Meryl." "What? Are you serious?" "Yeah." "Shit… like, what are you gonna do?" "Keep it." "Like oh my fuckin' God, you are like so brave. Congratulations, sista, like totally!" After Meryl went, I went on my laptop and looked up teenage pregnancy.

After a few minutes, I found Wikipedia's article so I checked it out. Apparently it's all too common here, as well as back in England. My eyes welled up as I listened to Sakura Drops by Hikaru Utada. I soon found myself in tears with my head on the table. What had I gotten myself into? I was 16. Just 16.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

I sat on my bed, deep in thought. I loved Bianca Florence, more than anything in the world. I had to do something… After about an hour it came to me. I loved her so much. I had to marry her. It was about then that I heard crying coming from Sakura's room. I ran in and saw Bianca Florence, crying by her laptop. She was looking up teenage pregnancy. "I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what to do." Her face was red and streaky, her makeup running down her cheeks. After I hugged her for an eternity, she pulled away. "Don't forget about me. Just… leave me, run away. You don't… deserve this. I'll… never forget… about you…" She ran to the bathroom. I followed her. I managed to force my way in. Bianca Florence was standing by the sink, with a handful of pills in her hand. "No, don't!" I screamed before breaking down into tears. "Don't do this, Bianca Florence. I love you, more than anything else… Marry me, Bianca Florence."

Bianca Florence dropped the pills onto the floor. "Baby, I didn't know… you wanted this too?" I looked up and nodded. She pulled me in close and kissed me on the lips. She tasted of sakuramochi and mint. "Yes, I will…" she said, holding back tears, "I will marry you." She burst into tears and we collapsed into a heap of crying lovers, kissing eachother and embracing eachother.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

I lay on the floor, finding it hard to take in. He really wanted this. He had just proposed to me, in the heat of the moment, in tears. At the same time, I was thinking shotgun wedding. I didn't know what his intentions were. "I don't care how," he said tearfully, "But I want to marry you now." I gasped inwardly. He was really desperate to marry me. "Let's just go, take my mom, dad and Sakura. Call Meredith, Meryl and Serah. We're going to Las Vegas." "Why?" "To get married."


	3. Shotgun Wedding Drama

**A/N – V extreme ending. Should I finish it? Tell me plz! XD**

**Chapter 3**

After 3 months of planning and getting everyone's permission, we were ready to go to Las Vegas. I was beginning to show as I was almost 5 months along, but I could thankfully still fit into my dress. We flew from LAX to Las Vegas, then Ivan drove us all in his people carrier to the hotel, as we went nuts in the back to Lucifer by SHINee. Meryl almost took her top off but she managed to stop herself. The therapy is starting to work dramatically quickly. Armel rapped along to the rapping bit.

We drove along The Strip. It was so bright and colourful. We drove by the Flamingo hotel, and we drove into its car park. We were staying here? OMG! I was so happy. I began to make out with Armel for arranging this. This was also the moment I realized that he was loaded. I didn't care about the money though. All I wanted was his love… and his baby. I had finally come to terms with the fact that I did want the baby.

I got into mine and Armel's room and I put Beat It on from my iPod speakers. We began to dance to it and laugh. Armel threw about a thousand 10 dollar bills in the air and we started to throw them at eachother. "Casino money!" he laughed. We laughed and danced and threw money until we fell on the bed, on op of eachother. We made out fiercely then had wild sex surrounded by money to Michael Jackson's Greatest Hits. It was like never before. We made so much noise that we weren't surprised if the whole casino could hear us. We had sex continuously for about 5 hours and the bedsheets were coated in stains.

I woke up the next morning naked, on top of Armel. It seemed that we had fallen asleep mid-sex as he was still inside me. I lifted myself off him and went in the toilet and got ready. As I emerged to put my clothes on, Armel was awake, stroking himself. "Seconds?" he growled sexily. He was still horny. Well, so was I. It was 2 in the afternoon by the time we had stopped. We went to Ivan, Kimiko and Sakura's room to find a note on the door:

To Armel and Bianca,

If you're ever finished fucking, please meet us downstairs. We'll be checking out the casino all day. Love Meryl, Meredith, Serah etc.

I went into our room and put on my new orange dress (originally a bridesmaid dress) that came to my waist, and one of my early wedding gifts from the Romanenkos – a $20k diamond necklace and earring set. I did up my hair in a posh updo with curly bangs and went down to the casino. When we got there, everyone stared at me. I got self-conscious at first because my bump was visible in the dress, but then one of the staff came up to me. "Where'd you get that outfit? It's amazing!" "It's an early wedding gift. We're here to get married. And it isn't a shotgun wedding, even though it is classed as such." After a long conversation with Sally, we met up with the Romanenkos.

"At last, hey, rogovoĭ detyeĭ!" Ivan laughed as we approached. "Konnichiwa, aikō-ka! How are you? You look utsukushii, Shiro." Kimiko exclaimed. Everybody now calls me Shiro, for the time being. I want nothing to do with my old family, after they all kicked me out. Kimiko said that Aizumi would be a nice name. She said it's a name she made up and it comes from 'ai no izumi', which literally means 'love of fountain', or love fountain. She also said that Kaori and Naomi are nice names. "You're having a Japanese name, kawaii." "Huh?" "Oh, kawaii means dear as well as cute. Also, pretty is kanari, and sweet is amai."

After a Japanese lesson, I decided that Aizumi is going to be my new name. Aizumi Yuhara-Romanenko. Sounds good to me. And Naomi (nah-o-mee not nay-o-mee) sounds nice for if I have a girl. I think Kaoru is nice for a boy. I'm looking at baby names already. Armel has suggested a patronymic. Yeah… He says Ivanovych would be better than Armelovych, because his full name is Armel Ivan Genjo Ivanovych Yuhara-Romanenko. So, It'll be Kaoru Ivan Armel Ivanovych Yuhara-Romanenko or Naomi Aizumi Sakura Ivanivna Yuhara-Romanenko. Jesus, long names are obviously more common in America.

I guess we are decided on names already. After a couple of hours at the casino, we went to a nice diner. I had a ribeye steak and chips, then a chocolate cake. We went back to our hotel rooms afterwards. Me and Armel decided to have lots of cocktails (non-alcoholic) and we got hyperactive. We ended the night… just guess.

In the morning, I put on a pink and white summer dress and white wedge shoes with small heels, because big heels absolutely kill when you're 5 months pregnant. I also put on a Pandora necklace and bracelet. I applied some foundation, eyeliner and lipgloss before waking Armel up. "Wakey wakey, honey." I was instantly surprised because I had just realized how American my accent had become. It was like I was an American with an English twang… or an American putting on a bad fake British accent. "Morning sleepyhead." His eyes slowly and tiredly opened. "Hey baby," he murmured, "ten more minutes."

When Armel finally awoke from his eternal sleep, we went out onto the Strip. We spent the whole day having fun. Tomorrow was our wedding, and in celebration, we went to a posh restaurant and I had a $50 steak. It was officially the best meal I'd ever had. I got a call when I was waiting for dessert so I went to the toilet to answer it. The conversation surprised me. Hugely. It was my mother… HOW IN THE FUCK DID SHE STILL HAVE MY NUMBER?

"Hello, Aizumi Yuhara-Romanenko speaking, who is it?" "Oh, this isn't Bianca Hollister?" "Um, no, she's dead." "Good. Little slut. Serves her right for getting pregnant at 16." "You're sick, Florence, and by the way, Bianca isn't dead, but she is to me. I'm Aizumi now." "Well, Bianca, let's get this straight. We heard about your 'shotgun wedding' and… well, just expect a little wedding gift from us. We've paid a courier to… deliver it." "Fuck you, mom, I don't want your gift. I have the Yuhara-Romanenkos now. So fuck you, and dad, and Finlay!" I hung up, angered.

I sat back at the table. My chocolate fudge sundae had arrived. It was so creamy and delicious. Soon, I'd eaten it all. Soon, it was morning and my wedding day. I was so excited. I went into Kimiko's room and Ivan came into our room. I put on my long white dress and veil. Kimiko applied some light makeup on me and gave me a rose lipstick. I almost cried when I saw myself. This was me – I was acting and looking so much older than I was. The wedding dress, the veil, the bump… I was looking 26, not 16.

A posh spots car was waiting outside the hotel. Kimiko and I got inside, my eyes welling up again. "What if he doesn't wanna?" I cried. "It's OK honey. It's just cold feet. I got it too. Don't make yourself worry too much." Kimiko said while pulling over, smiling and looking deeply into my eyes. She got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Just say if you get scared. I am here for you, Aizumi." Her hold on my arm tightened, and she comforted me. I looked into her glistening brown eyes. They were wide with anticipation. I felt myself get closer. It was wedding nerves, I guess. I don't know why I did it, but it meant nothing to me. She's my mother in law… almost.

Thoughts of guilt flooded in my head as her soft lips touched mine. My tongue swam around in her mouth. She held me close as she kissed me harder. I leaned over, until I was on top of her. She caressed my breast as I continued to kiss her. I felt… happy, but at the same time, guilty. I'm getting married in half an hour, but I'm getting close to having sex with my fiancée's mother? I pulled away, suddenly. "We can't do this!" I cried, "If anyone finds out about this, they'll hate us…" Kimiko silenced me with another kiss. "We're just bi-curious." she purred flirtily, "We can always continue this another time… I love you." I was stunned, and my mouth hung open as we pulled away.

At the venue, I shook myself into reality. Was I just bi-curious… or was I really a bisexual? I mean, sometimes I look at women and think they're sexy. But all of these thoughts disappeared when I saw Armel. He was so sexy in his tux.

The next couple hours were a blur. But, at the end of the blur, I was married. We had a wedding party and danced. Armel got a bit drunk because he had a few sneaky shots of vodka. So some of us got outside and there was a suspicious-looking car nearby. Armel ran out infront into the road and started dancing, and Meredith ran out to join him. I heard the car rev and head straight for them. "Armel, Meredith, get outta the way!" I screamed as the car crashed into them at high speed, knocking him off his feet. "A wedding gift for Mr and Mrs Romanenko." The driver snarled, "They made it so easy. With regards from the Alliance. Enjoy your wedding gift. Laters."

My mind flooded with questions. My parents were always sneaky and never explained where they got their money from. They never gave me a solid reason why we moved here. And Hollister… the Hollister Alliance, a mafia organisation… BASTARDS! I ran to Armel and Meredith, in tears. I held them in my arms. "Shiro, happy wedding… the stars, so bright, be happy, live…" Meredith whispered weakly as I cried hysterically. The guests began to come out to see what was going on. "Be good… for her… your daughter… Elina, that's… nice name…" Meredith's head flopped and her eyes fixed to the sky and I heard myself let out a blood curling scream. I knew at that moment she was dead.


	4. Yay The End At Last

**A/N – Definite final chapter, bored as hell with this story but wanted it done. Enjoy the obviously rushed ending! Peace out bitches / xxxx**

**Chapter 4**

I sat in the ambulance, holding Armel's hand tightly. His face was streaked with blood. I cried hysterically into his arm as Kimiko and Ivan hugged each other silently. The words rung in my ears. "Time of death, 22:56." Meredith was dead, because of me. I cried myself dry as we waited outside ER. Meryl and her parents arrived. "We heard, about Meredith being hurt. Where is she?" I couldn't say the words. A lump formed in my throat and my neck muscles tensed. I just sat there, crying. Eventually, I became brave enough to see Armel. He was lying there, asleep. That's what it looked like. I heard beeping. Armel was flatlining. I was forced out of the room as they tried to resuscitate him.

I can't describe what it was like, waiting for my love to live, our die. My life flashed before my eyes. I felt cold, frozen, dead. He was all really had besides the baby… Elina. I remembered that first maths lesson, when he annoyed the shit out of me. The day of the riot, when he walked me home. Our first kiss, and when we conceived the baby. The day on the beach, when I told him I was pregnant. The time I was going to commit suicide but he stopped me and proposed. His parents paying for us to fly out to Vegas and get married… The car screeching as it sped towards Armel and Meredith… The smashing noise the collision made…

After an eternity, just as I thought Armel was gone, a doctor came out. He told me that Armel had woken up and that I was allowed to see Armel. "Aizumi…" he whispered weakly. He had a drip full of blood stuck out of his hand. "I'm here baby." I sobbed. "Where's Meredith. Is she OK? She's a good dancer. I wanna tell her that. What happened anyway? We were dancing, in the road…" He trailed off, in realisation of what had happened. "Are you okay? Is Meredith?" He knew from my face that she wasn't. Neither was I. I was an emotional wreck, holding onto Armel as if he would float away if I let go. It felt like the scene in Titantic, I held on for dear life, hoping he was strong enough to get better. But what if…? I fell asleep, mind in overdrive, as Armel stoked my hair softly.

It killed me to see Armel like that, which is why I was relieved when they discharged him a week later. But we had to go to Meredith's funeral. I heard that the Hollister Alliance was now the most wanted mafia organisation on the continent. They killed someone innocent while trying to kill another innocent person, but they didn't know about that. According to the news, they like robbery and drug smuggling. According to me, they like being bastards. Armel was furious too. He vowed to find the leaders if it killed him. Three months of angst passed. I found myself distanced from Armel, and drawn closer to Kimiko.

One night, Ivan and Armel went on a holiday together before Elina was born. I was about eight months along. Kimiko and I watched TV together. I could feel her looking at me sexually all through it. I ignored it, at first, but it got too strong. As the sun set, Kimiko rest her hand on mine. We kissed, she licked my bump, she caressed my breasts. We might have performed oral sex on each other… OK we did, but that's not the point. I felt daring, wild, crazy. Then something gushy came from my vag. "Oh fucking hell. What was that?" I gasped. It didn't take long to figure it out. Not with the searing pain in my below region. It was obvious that Elina wanted to get out. We rushed to the hospital. Kimiko frantically called Ivan and Armel, who said they were heading straight back.

The next few hours were painful and exciting. But why couldn't Elina just pop out and be done with it? Armel ran into the room literally seconds before I was allowed to start pushing. In about 30 exhausting minutes, I heard a cry. Elina was here. She was so beautiful. I could see Armel tear up as the squeezed my hand, huge smile on his face. We held Elina afterwards. I saw Armel, a perfect father, snuggling her. I felt guilt, about Kimiko, but I didn't love her. I loved Armel. And we had a daughter. I was happy, for the first time in my life.

TEH EDN

**A/N – Dijurikeit? PLZ review and flame me all you like XD I like criticism. It proves that I really am a worthless piece of crap who should just jump off a bridge. And I won't, but I'll never like myself. EVER.**


End file.
